Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{2t}{4} \times \dfrac{6}{10t}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 2t \times 6 } { 4 \times 10t}$ $z = \dfrac{12t}{40t}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{3}{10}$